Death at The Host Club
by ScarletteSorceress
Summary: We all know the trouble's that life likes to throw at Haruhi Fujioka. Bribary, blackmail, debt are some of the things she has to deal with daily. So how will she, and the rest of the host club, feal about this latest challange. Host Club, meet your new host, Nico di Angelo. Gods help them, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya just thought I would explain something crucial here. My Brother wrote this story and is to lazy to post it up himself so I have adopted it and shall write it now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Percy Jackson. *sigh***

As the Host Club geared up for another fine day, Haruhi felt an odd chill in the air. She looked around for the source, an open window perhaps, but no such thing presented itself. Shrugging off the matter as unimportant, she returned to making tea for the guests.

Today, as with many other days, was themed. On a whim from Tamaki- Sempai, they were all dressed as Greek gods. Tamaki had insisted upon being Zeus, king of the gods. Kyoya had therefore outfitted himself as Poseidon, god of the seas. The twins had decided to dress as Apollo, god of music and poetry, and Hermes, god of thieves, messengers and pranksters. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai had taken Dionysus and Ares respectively. So Haruhi was left with Hephaestus, god of the forges and fire. And the ugliest god. She hadn't been at all surprised by the decision, but it still stung slightly to be called ugly.

She had taken to the role well though, as the god of the forges was seen as a solitary type. She wore the long toga and tunic, which concealed any hints of her gender, with a soft leather apron and a collection of bronze hearts in a pouch at her waist. As the girls came flooding in, she thought to herself, just another normal day in the Host Club. How wrong she was...

He was running, running from the thing howling for his blood. If only he had some back up, some nectar or ambrosia. With his energy so depleted, a few sips of the godly drink or a square of ambrosia would be a godsend. A roar brought him back to his senses. Turning, he saw the monster for the second time. It didn't improve its looks.

It looked, to Nico, like an accident in a wax factory. Its flesh was runny and floppy, its six arms, though muscled, lacked definition and therefore appeared as trunks of clay-coloured tissue, ending in a hand clasping a boulder big enough to crush Nico completely. The earthborn stood about nine feet tall. Not the tallest ogre he had ever faced, but not the smallest either. It bellowed again and started forward, throwing a boulder at Nico. He rolled to the side to avoid getting crushed and ran again. Running from a monster in winter is the middle of Canada was not something Nico would wish to repeat, if he even got out alive...

Suddenly he had a brain wave. Brain because he had an idea, wave because it was an idea worthy of Percy. Brave, reckless and stupid, but it might just work. Turning to face his foe, Nico prepared himself. If he got this wrong, he was dead. As the earthborn came charging over the hill Nico had just crested, Nico charged it, yelling with all his might, "HADES!" The cry and sudden reversal of Nico's direction caught the monster off guard and before it could react, Nico dived for the shadows at its feet, thinking, "anywhere but China again!"

"Oh, my dear, please say you will be my immortal wife and lover, for if I was to lose you to the decay of time then even immortality could not save me from the death of my heart!"  
"Oh Tamaki!"

Haruhi wondered if he ever got tired of making fake proposals and love stories. Sure, he had a talent for dramatics and a flare for his own unique version of romance, but it must get tiring to see all the girls around him and know that he can never love them.

Her musings were abruptly cut short when a scream rent the air. Gasps and whispers permeated the air as the far corner of the room began to darken. Shadows seemed to fly towards the corner, and a chill far more pronounced than the one Haruhi had felt earlier swept through the room. Haruhi was in no doubt something important and possibly very bad was about to happen.

Then the thing she least expected to happen occurred. A boy fell put of the shadows and landed with a solid thunk on the floor. He appeared to have fallen out of the shadows, yet no doorway existed in that corner of the room. The boy raised his head and said in an American accent that was twinged with a hint of something European, "Not China?"

"Who are you?" answered Haruhi in Japanese, not knowing if the boy would understand her, even if she got the idea of his words. He groaned.

"Shadows have some sense of humor." then he promptly let his head fall to the floor and he passed out.

After the shrieking, gossiping and general babble had been hushed, Tamaki decided to close the host club for the day so he could 'evaluate' their mysterious guest and see whether he was friendly or not.

Points in the not so friendly section:  
1) he had appeared out of no-where  
2) he was carrying a black sword, an assortment of knives and had  
numerous scars on his hands.  
3) He seemed to have this aura, a sickly air that clung to him and  
made the flesh of those around him crawl.

Points in his defense:  
1) he hadn't yet attacked them and didn't seem interested in doing so  
when he arrived.  
2) He had seemed pretty ok to Haruhi, even if he had only spoken a few  
words to her  
3) Tamaki - enough said.

And so the host club gained a patient. While they waited for the boy to recover, they debated who he was. His clothes hadn't been named and there was no phone or other device that could be used to identify him.  
The twins were convinced he was an assassin come to kidnap one of them, Hunny ( and be extension, Mori) though he was a homeless kid who could do magic and that's how he had gotten in. Kyoya was skeptical of that, but couldn't come up with a better explanation for the mysterious shadow portal. Haruhi kept silent, knowing her own thoughts were irrelevant because she had no idea who this boy was. Tamaki agreed with Hunny and Mori, getting all emotional over the poor wizarding boy who had been abandoned by his family as they feared his powers.

By the end of Tamaki's spiel, the boy was beginning to stir. He muttered something and turned his head from side to side. Haruhi noticed how pale he was, and how malnourished he looked. She checked his forehead for fever. As she pulled her hand away, the boy's eyes shot open.

They were black. No, deep brown, not black, they just looked that way. They held such intensity and sadness, Haruhi couldn't look away. "Bianca?" the name was a whisper. The boy seemed to realize he had spoken and instantly he clammed up, his eyes hardening and devoid of emotion. Haruhi decided not to question him.

He tried to sit up but Tamaki held him down. "Hey there little guy, slow down." he said in accented English. Haruhi didn't know who was more stunned. Herself, or the boy, who was obviously expecting Japanese. "You took a nasty bump to the head. You need to rest a while more."

Instead of flopping back down and nodding resignedly like most of the host club had expected, the boy glared at Tamaki and shoved his way into a sitting position. He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and narrowed his eyes at the assembled group. "It's rude to rob people, especially if they aren't already dead." his tone was condescending, as if he were talking to small children, not people a few years older than him. "I need the canteen that was in this pocket, and I'm going to need the other knives back. Most will return to me, but the steel ones are nice to have. It gets rough out there." he said with a smirk, holding put his right hand.

"You can have the canteen, the knives I think we'll keep for safety reasons, you understand?" said Kyoya, again in English. The boy scowled.

" How come you guys all know English?" asked Haruhi in Japanese. She only knew a few words and phrases in the language thanks to extra curricular classes in school.

"As our parents own businesses that span the globe, we should be able to speak most of the common languages found around the world. We all mastered English years ago. We haven't had much need to use it, until now that is." answered Kyoya with his customary smirk. These damn rich people...

"sorry to intrude, but if you are going to give me my canteen back, can I have it sooner rather than later?" said the boy with a look on his face that showed he was not amused by the goings on and just wanted to get out of here.

"here." said Tamaki, handing the boy a canteen. The boy took it and unscrewed the lid. A very sweet and delicious sent wafted up from the nozzle. The boy took a small sip then screwed the lid back on tight like the solution was dynamite. He looked healthier though. His skin was still pale but the cuts and bruises across his face had disappeared magically. He stood with ease. The hosts rose with him.

"So," he said, eyeing up each of them in turn and stopping on Haruhi. "Who are you lot and why can't I have my knives back. They are very... Important to me, a family heirloom in fact, and I need to get them to my father."

"We," replied Tamaki with a flourish, " are the Ouran Host Club! We are the most attractive boys in the academy and here we entertain young ladies with way too much time on their hands. I'm Tamaki Souh, king of the host club." he held out his hand to the boy.

"Nico di Angelo." he said without emotion. He shook Tamaki's hand then said, "but if you're boys, then why is she here?" he pointed at Haruhi. They all looked at him aghast. How did he know? He raised his eyebrows.

"It's pretty obvious to those who know how to look." he turned to face her, one hand on his chin, the other the elbow of the other arm. "The way you stand, the way you hold yourself and the shape of your face, they are all obvious clues." he smirked at their dumbfounded expressions. "Now when can I have my knives back?"

"Tell you what kid, I'll male you a deal" Tamaki said. Haruhi looked at him and saw the glint in his eyes. Oh no, here it comes, she though. Nico had seen it too. He narrowed his eyes at Tamaki.

"What kind of deal? And you know my name so you might as well use it."

"My apologies Nico. My offer is this. You can have your knives back if you can pay for the damages you caused to us by you're rather, um... Dramatic entrance. If not, then you'll have to earn back your dept by working with us as a host. So what will it be?" asked Tamaki.

The glare Nico gave the older boy could have killed. It was so strong it even managed to wipe the grin right off Tamaki's face. It looked like Nico would curse and rage at the host king, but he didn't.  
"fine." he spat out. " I'll work off my dept. How long to I have to stay here?"

"That depends on how quickly you pick up requests." Kyoya then went on to explain how the host system worked. Nico's eyebrows traveled further and further up his brow. When Kyoya had finished, Nico burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Nico-Chan?" asked Hunny.  
Nico looked at the 18 year old with mirth filled eyes.

"You want me ... To be attractive and to make girls ... Fall ... fall in love with me? Ha-ha! That's hilarious!" he rolled around laughing and yelling "I'll be stuck here forever!" when he finally recovered he turned to face them. His face was set with determination and the hint of a smirk. "When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Percy Jackson. *sigh***

Death at the host club chapter 2

"Ladies, I would like to introduce our newest host. Although he may  
only be temporary, I hope you all give him a warm welcome. Ladies, I  
give you Nico di Angelo!" said Tamaki with a flourish. It was the day  
after Nico's strange arrival. When they had asked about it, he had  
refused to tell them anything more than, 'it runs in the blood' Tamaki  
had decided to open the host club again today and introduce Nico to  
the girls. Not many had turned up, frightened after yesterday, but  
those that did appeared more interested in Nico than afraid of him.

Nico himself looked rather annoyed, Tamaki having addressed the ladies  
in Japanese so he hadn't understood any of it except the Nico di  
Angelo bit. Haruhi smiled at him and said in halting English, 'smile  
Nico. It is not... So bad?' she said the last part as an unintended  
question, hoping she got the phrase correct. Nico flashed a quick  
smile.

"Thank you Haruhi." he replied in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked him.

"Not much" he replied in English again, "just please and thank you  
really."

"Perhaps we could teach each other? I'd love to learn more English and  
knowing Japanese will really benefit you here." she said in halting  
English but smiling at the end.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he replied with a small smile.

After that, Tamaki started showing Nico the basics of being a host.  
For his part, Nico tried hard to be polite and kind, but his attention  
wondered a lot. Haruhi looked over to see him sitting on a couch. A  
girl walked over to him. She had long red hair the colour of wine, a  
slender figure and an elegant face. Her most striking feature was her  
eyes. They were electric blue.

"Hello Nico, my name is Arya. May I sit with you a while?" she asked  
with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Uhh, sure." said Nico.

Haruhi smiled, he already had one request. She thought that his age  
and the sadness that hung about him would endear girls to him. They  
were all very sympathetic after all. Her smile turned to a grin. He'd  
be out of here in no time.

Sitting talking to Arya wasn't as bad as Nico first thought. He had  
assumed it would be really awkward - he wasn't exactly the talkative  
type - but Arya spoke good English and seemed to understand quite a  
lot about Nico. She told him she loved to perform plays and that she  
was head of the dramatics society. Nico tried his best to concentrate  
on her, succeeding mostly. They also talked about schools. Nico tried  
to be as vague as possible with his explanations of his school career,  
but asked instead about Arya. She told him that she had moved around a  
lot. Her mother was a wealthy business woman and it was from her she  
had inherited her hair colour. She had never known her father.

"He took a flight to America and he never came back down." she told  
Nico sadly. Nico nodded but said nothing.

When Arya left and the host club was finished for the morning, a  
thought started to form in Nico's head. Electric blue eyes, ADHD,  
dyslexia, a flare for dramatics, never knew her father, lots of  
schools... but she couldn't be... It would be impossible... There  
couldn't be a daughter of Zeus here in Japan... Could there?

The next day, Haruhi noticed a few more girls coming in, getting over  
their fear of Nico and coming back to the host club. Nico was the talk  
of the school apparently, and girls came to stare at him and gossip  
just as much to be entertained by the hosts. To his credit, Nico  
didn't show that he noticed any of the gossip about him, but  
continued his work in much the same way.

Nico didn't attend the school. He had been severely opposed to the  
idea, preferring instead to concentrate on getting requests. Also, he  
argued, if he attended the school then left when he had paid his dept,  
it might be suspicious.

By the end of the third day of Nico's hosting, as his dramatic  
entrance began to fade into memory, a few more girls requested him.  
Haruhi watched with amazement as he handled the girls like a  
professional host. Nico seemed to be very good at empathizing and the  
sad tales he came up with had the girls around him in sympathetic  
tears in minutes. When Tamaki asked where he got the ideas for his  
stories, Nico replied in an emotionless voice, "it's all true". And  
with that he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club**

Nico was getting accustomed to life as a host. All the attention had made him uncomfortable at first, but he'd learned to hide that. For some reason, girls seemed to like that he kept secrets. Tamaki had told him that it made him seem mysterious, but Nico thought that was bull. He was mysterious anyway, keeping secrets didn't make him that way.

He'd I-Med Percy to let him know where he was and what had happened. His cousin still seemed to get unnaturally worried for him, even after the Titan war. He had, however, withheld his suspicions of Arya; he needed more evidence until he approached her about being a half-blood.

Lessons with Haruhi had been the most enjoyable thing about the host club. She was smart, funny and beautifully sarcastic when she wanted to be. Her and Nico got on like a house on fire. Because of her teachings, his Japanese had improved greatly, and due to his lessons, Haruhi could now hold a conversation in English.

Today, however, wasn't lesson day. Tamaki had decided that Nico would be working today and tomorrow so he changed out of his battered aviators jacket, black t-shirt and jeans and into the school uniform. He still felt uncomfortable wearing it because he didn't fully belong in the school; he didn't fully belong anywhere except the underworld... And maybe Percy's mum's dinner table but he'd never say that.

The day after tomorrow was the physical exam. Haruhi had informed Nico about the fiasco of the previous exam and told him not to worry about it. He shrugged, wondering why the school needed two physical exams in a year. He stopped thinking about this as his firsts guests arrived and he had to concentrate on working.

"So Nico, where do you come from in America?" Asked one of the girls. She was pretty, Nico guessed. Long black hair, fair face and bright brown eyes.

"Around Washington D.C. But I moved a lot when I was younger. I spent a long time in Las Vegas. Now I live in New York."

"Wow, you really did move around. So what caused you to move? Your farther's job?" Asked another girl. She had a similar look to the first girl, slightly different facial structure and different hair, soft brown and shiny.

Nico met her eyes, then said quietly, "family matters that I'd rather not talk about. All you need to know is my mother died and my sister and I were left to fend for ourselves."

The girls around him cooed with sympathy and offered their condolences.

"So where is your sister now?" The last girl asked. She had blue-black hair and deep green eyes.

"She... She died, a few years ago." Nico said, choking on the words. Although he pretended otherwise, Nico had not yet given up hope of bringing Bianca back. He hadn't let her go just yet, and because of this, the pain of her death still plagued him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, her deflating.

Nico tried for a smile but only half succeeded. "Not your fault, she brought it on herself. She did something that she shouldn't have, but gave up her life to save a friend. She died well." He felt little emotion saying the practised phrase. He'd said it so often to people now.

The girl didn't seem to know how to respond to that and so say quiet for a while. The second girl switched the subject.

"So Nico, how old are you? You look quiet young."

Older than you, and your parents to boot, was what he thought, but said "twelve, I'll be thirteen soon."

"That's a bit young to be a host, don't you think?" The first girl said. She seemed shocked, which was expected; Nico always tried to look older than he was. Sometimes he didn't need to try.

"Nah, there isn't much else a twelve year old can do." I could be training, he thought. I could be messing about with Percy at camp or hunting monsters. Instead, I'm stuck here in Japan, selling myself for tea and cakes. Though they are good cakes...

And so the rest of the day passed in the same fashion. Arya visited him again and they talked at length about school and her family, although Nico avoided all of her attempts to learn more about him. He wondered if he was doing this right, I'd never been on an undercover operation to search for half bloods. What if she thought he was a monster in disguise? Should he call Chiron? No, discussing sensitive information like that across an Iris message could be dangerous, who know who else might be listening...

When the host club closed at the end of the day, Nico began to pack up and get ready to leave the school. He was staying in a hotel not far from the grounds, although he'd had to manipulate the Mist to get himself a room. It was difficult keeping the deception going, but he didn't really want to sleep on the streets.

"Hey Nico!" He turned to the voice. Haruhi was walking over, concern on her face. "It's just occurred to me; where are you staying?"

"Errr... In a hotel." He said evasively.

"How are you paying for that without any money?"she asked shrewdly.

Dammit, he thought. He stayed silent trying to work out what to say.

"So you aren't? Well, I can't let you live like that. Come with me, you can stay at my place for now." She said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder before walking to the door. She paused and looked back at Nico, who stood shell-shocked by this act of human kindness towards a relative stranger. "Well? Come on!" She said, smiling. Nico smiled back and followed her out of the room.


End file.
